You left an Impression
by imapinay
Summary: Cato meets Clove at school & is fascinated by her after she beats him in a sparring battle. Rated M for a reason kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

She's so_ interesting_.

Clove.

We go to the same school, and that's where I met her. I'm the top fighter in sword fighting, and she's the top fighter with long range weaponry—especially throwing knives. Needless to say, we're both popular.

I'm not your usual romantic, so her _beauty_ wasn't the thing that caught my eye, even though she may be the most attractive girl on campus. Everyone talked about her, and how fucking gorgeous she is. But none of this is what stood out to me about her. It was actually her sadistic nature.

Every time her knives sunk into something, or even someone, she would get this look of pleasure on her face—and she still does.

My first interaction with her was on the battle field. It was a sparring match really, but with two different fighting styles.

Long range vs. Short range.

Obviously, I was at a disadvantage, but I've dealt with it before. I've never lost a battle. I was actually quite confident, but not even a minute into the match, she was already able to throw her knife into my shoulder. It went clean in, too. All the way until the hilt hit my skin, about 2 inches. Hell yeah it hurt. It's a good thing that only the teacher was in there.

She embarrassed the shit out of me.

She walked over to me and pulled her knife out of me slowly. That fucking sadist. Hurt the hell out of me too. But that's what made her unique. What's worse is that she licked my wound after she just pulled the knife out. It stung like hell because of her saliva, but I admit, feeling her warm tongue on such a fresh wound… It was bittersweet.

To me, this sadistic personality of hers is rather attractive. It's not because I'm masochistic, 'cause boy do I hate the feeling of pain. The reason why I find it attractive is because I understand her love of inflicting pain. I'm also sadistic.

Ever since I had that realization that I'm interested her, I've been having _those_ dreams. Wet dreams, they call it. However, my sex dreams were intertwined with images of bites and bruises on her body. Some blood, but she wasn't upset about it. She seemed to enjoy it. They were my bites.

I've had quite a few of these dreams, so I've started to take it as a sign. _Maybe she's secretly a masochist_.

I decided to find out finally about a month after the sparring match. No one knew about it, so I guess she didn't tell anyone about it. Now that I think about it, she's not sociable, so she doesn't have anyone to share it with.

I decided to go to the garden on campus after school. It was usually deserted because people found it a boring place to hang around. After all, it was all just plants.

Sure enough, my assumption was correct, and there she was, lying down on one of the wooden benches taking a nap.

Her small 5'4 frame didn't cover the whole length of the bench, so I decided to take up the remaining space near her head. She seemed pretty knocked out, since she didn't make a single movement since I arrived.

The bench seemed uncomfortable for her head and neck, so I lifted her head onto my lap. The whole time, I would stare at her face, down her body, and back up to her face again.

I was thinking of places I wanted to leave bites.

So here she is, Clove, waking up after about an hour of napping, and the first thing she sees as she opens her eyes is my face. I expected her to punch me, or scratch, hiss, or even spit, but she did none of them. She merely stayed on my lap and stared into my eyes as I stared back into her green ones.

I figured it wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to speak first, "Have a nice nap, princess?" She sat up off of my lap, but didn't go anywhere. This was the first time I heard her speak, "You're Cato, are you not?" I shrugged, "Yeah, so?" She narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't understand why you're here—why you're talking to me. What do you want?" The harshness in her voice would faze any normal person, but I'm not normal at all. Matter of fact it made me more confident in this conversation. "Remember when you gave me this scar?" I took off my shirt and showed her the knife wound that had scarred over the past month. She nodded, and I continued, "Well it was the first time we met, and since then, you've had my attention." She lifted a brow, but didn't say anything. At least she was interested in what I had to say.

"Look, you've been in my mind a lot, and I just wanted to let you know that. It's not a confession of love or anything, I just wanted to tell you that you're interesting, and shit."

She narrowed her eyes again, "Have I been in your dreams at all?" The question took me by surprise, and I nodded before I could consider the consequences. "About what?" she asked suspiciously. I shrugged, before grinning, "Sex."

She flinched. The _'sadist' _Clove has been caught off guard, and I'm secretly entertained by this. She didn't seem to be moving, so I just assume she's temporarily frozen. I take this as an opportunity to lean forward and steal a kiss from her, I place my left hand on her right cheek, and gently rub her left arm with my remaining hand and try to loosen her up. It was working.

I could tell she was confused. She was nervous and unsure. But through her actions, I could tell she was overflowing with rush and excitement.

First of all, _she_ was the one who stuck _her_ tongue into _my_ mouth. Now don't get me wrong, it's extremely hot (literally and figuratively), but I kind of wanted to be the one to do it. After she started dominating in my mouth (which again, I'm embarrassed about), she began to push me down on the bench, moving her tiny fingers over my broad chest.

She broke our kiss to move down and lick over my scars, and suck on my sensitive spots. I couldn't help groaning. She was too talented with that tongue of hers. It was so warm, and the vibrations were just erupting from my throat. She moved to the freshly healed wound on my shoulder and lightly, barely even touching my skin, practically hovering over it, she slowly made her way across the cut.

Honestly, she almost made me ejaculate in my pants.

She made her way back onto my chest, and slowly traveled down, planting light kisses, further and further until she reached my happy trail. Her hands went to my jean button and I placed a hand on hers. "If you want it, I think you're going to have to come home with me princess."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up and leaned forward, "Feisty today, aren't we, princess?" She narrowed her eyes at me and retorted, "Shut up." I could tell she was flustered, and the best part about it was how she tried to hide it. "I'm going home." She got up and began walking, but before she was fully out of sight, she turned and said, "Well? Are you walking me home or what?" She licked her lips, "I'm not satisfied yet." She continued walking, now out of sight. I smirked, grabbed my shirt, and ran off to catch up with her.

Walking side by side with her made me seem like a giant. I couldn't help but let out a laugh, and she glared at me. Her stare was as sharp as her tongue, but I didn't care. She was really small, and I had to laugh again.

"What? You're not going mad are you? Just 'cause you got some action with someone as _gorgeous_ as me?" She sneered. I chuckled and said, "I'm already mad." I heard her giggle, and I couldn't help but congratulate myself for doing so. Feeling more confident, I reached down, picked her up so that she was eye level with me, and I spoke, "I just thought it was funny how I'm about _eight _inches taller than you." I smirked, and kissed her lips. With her face steaming with anger, I laughed as I placed her back down on the ground, and motioned for her to continue walking. She rolled her eyes at me, and moved forward, saying "You're lucky you're attractive or I'd slice that pretty face of yours."

After a few minutes, she stopped walking, and we stood in front of a small white house. It was identical to all of the other houses in the district, but for some reason, it stood out to _me_.

I looked down at her, and quirked a brow, "Did you want to do something, or was I just walking you home, princess?" She looked up at me and said nothing. She just stood there looking pretty. I narrowed my eyes, "Are your parent ho-" she cut me off with a hungry, lustful kiss, and again, she was leading. I started to wonder if she's either just really naturally talented at this, or if she was experienced. The thought left my mind as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I figured it was a sign to walk into the house.

Never breaking the kiss, I open the door, and shut it behind me. Only when I shut the door does she unwrap from me, walking to a room in the back. She didn't even ask this time, but I followed her into the room, taking off my shirt again and tossing it carelessly on the floor.

She was sitting on the bed getting rid of her shoes, so I kicked mine off as well. I pushed her down on the bed, and pinned her arms and legs, and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "_I think it's my turn to lead, princess_." As a result, she shuddered, and I licked a trail from her earlobe to her collarbone, slowly, and seductively. I could hear that she was trying to suppress a moan—the noise rumbled in her throat. "Just let it out, princess. No one's listening but me." From that moment, she stopped holding her noises back, and I was delighted by every sound that came from her lips.

I took my hands off of her wrists to pull over her shirt, and taking me by surprise, she flipped our positions, and she sat on top of my chest, smirking. "I'm not going to pin you down, but I expect you to stay on the bottom." I lifted a brow, and shrugged, "_For now_, princess." She finished pulling off of her shirt, and _man_ she's _hot_. Every inch of her skin was flawless, and toned quite well for a girl.

I wanted to mark it all—make her mine.

I was about to flip our positions again, when she began to lick at my scars again. Her velvety tongue was driving me insane. I couldn't help shutting my eyes, and let the pleasure overcome my pride. "_Clove_…" I groaned—a little louder than I'd like. Still hovering over the hot spots on my chest, she unzipped my jeans, and slid them off. I knew that from there, it was over.

_She_ was controlling _me_.

She slid off my boxers effortlessly, and I felt myself stand up proudly. For once, she paused, and I opened my eyes to read her expression—Unsure. Seeing this as an _excellent _chance, I gripped her wrists and flipped over. She writhed underneath me, and pouted, "Let go of me, _please_?" I reached down to kiss her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, and reaching every hollow in her mouth. I pulled back and chuckled, "I'm completely naked, and you're practically fully clothed compared to me. Hell no,princess."

Before she could protest, I began to suck on her neck, and traveled down to the other side, leaving a necklace of hickies for her. I finally hit a hot spot on _her_ when I reached a patch of skin between her neck and her shoulder. It was actually a lot more sensitive than I thought it would be. Just feeling my breath on it made her wriggle underneath me. I took a small bite into the flesh and she practically screamed, "_CATO!_"

I smirked on her skin, and using the same tactics as her, I began to use this vulnerability to distract her as I undressed her. The noises that elicited from her mouth as I travelled around her exposed skin—licking, sucking, and biting. They were fucking splendid. I slid her pants off, unclasped her bra, and by the time she was able to come back to her senses, I was already dangling her underwear in front of her face, a large grin plastered on my own. "You're really wet."

Panting, she rolled her eyes, too short of breath to say anything back. I toss her underwear on the floor with the rest of the clothes and lower my head between her smooth legs, sucking, and biting, leaving marks and bruises on her skin. I grin as she moans out my name over and over, "_Cato_…" She cries out when I slip my tongue into her folds, her small hands gripping my hair as I explore deeper inside her. Soon, she begins shivering, her breathing more rapid, and her insides begin to contract. She moans out, "_C-Cato_… _I'm going to_..." She purrs in delight when I hum into her folds, creating vibrations that finally finish the job. I lick my lips, and move back up to her face to stare into her flustered eyes. "…Damn you." She managed to whisper out. I smiled, and stroked her cheek with my thumb, "I couldn't help myself, princess."

She placed a hand on my chest, and slowly pushed me back until my head was on the other side of the mattress. Her lips curled into a smile, and she whispered seductively, "_My turn_." Ignoring my scars this time, she moved straight to my _love muscle_, first devouring it with her eyes. "Quite large, aren't we?"

She began by wrapping a delicate handaround the shaft and slowly sliding up and down. I let my head tilt back as she continues, replacing her hands with her mouth, and humming, as I did to her. My breath quickened as I found myself breathlessly repeating her name, "_Clove_… _Clove_…" I groaned loudly when she dragged her teeth against my sensitive skin, massaging the length that couldn't fit into her mouth with her hands. I felt myself getting close, and my hands moved to her hair, tugging lightly on it to let her know. Her movements increased in speed, and my heart rate increased immensely. Right as I was about to release, she sunk her teeth into my flesh, making me grunt loudly (not really sure if from the pain, or from the pleasure.)

I watched her as she swallowed, and lifted her eyebrows at me. "Someone's been eating sweets today." She smirked and opened her mouth slightly, "Here, come taste it." I rolled my eyes and chuckled, placing my palm on her forehead and pushing her back down on the other side of the bed. I leaned forward and made a bite mark on her earlobe, whispering, "_Tell me what you want_." She shivered again from the purr of my voice in her ear, and she moaned out, "_I want you_." I lifted my face to meet her eyes, and asked, "Are you sure?" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and bit into my earlobe, as I had done to her. "All right then, princess."

I positioned myself to enter her, and pressed into her folds. Just when I thought the world couldn't have been anymore perfect, the door flew open and standing at the door was Enobaria, our training instructor.

"Fuck!" Clove and I yelled together as we covered ourselves with the covers.

Enobaria seemed unfazed by the scene she saw in front of her as she spoke, "Excuse my interruption... And now I understand why you weren't home, Cato. I needed to let you both know something" Clove yelled back at Enobaria through the covers, "Just say it now and go!" I watched as Enobaria shrugged and spoke without emotion, "I want you two to volunteer for the Games this year." She shut the door, and walked off. I felt Clove tense beside me, and I reached over and embraced her.

All of a sudden, I lost all of my lust; all of my previous emotions were erased. I whispered into her ear, "…I lost it…" She placed a hand on my own, and sighed, "Me too." I kissed her forehead, and said, "Maybe I should go home…" I shifted to get off of her bed, but she grabbed my hand and stared at me longingly, "Don't go… Stay with me, just for tonight? My emotions are running rampant… I want you here with me." I nodded and stayed with her, cradling her small frame in my arms, as I stroked her hair, telling her to sleep.

Soon, she had fallen asleep, and I whispered, "I just found the love of my life, and I'm not going to let her go. I'll protect you._ I will_."


End file.
